helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Nakajima Saki
Nakajima Saki (中島早貴; nata il 5 Febbraio del 1994 a Saitama, in Giappone) è un membro ℃-ute, un gruppo dell'Hello! Project. Inoltre fa parte delle DIY♡ e delle HI-FIN. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002-2004 Nakajima Saki si unì all'Hello! Project nel 2002 come una delle 15 bambine scelte per formare l'Hello! Project Kids, partecipando alle audizioni con la canzone "Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru" delle Morning Musume. Nel 2004, furono formate le Berryz Koubou, ma Saki non rientrò tra i membri scelti per formare il gruppo. 2005 Nel 2005, i restanti membri dell'Hello! Project Kids formarono le ℃-ute. Il gruppo non fece il suo debutto prima della fine del 2006. Il loro primo singolo uscì infatti nel Febbraio del 2007. Inoltre, Saki diventò un membro delle Gatas Brilhantes H.P., la squadra di calcio dell'Hello! Project Kids. 2007 Nell'Ottobre del 2007, Nakajima entrò a far parte delle Athena & Robikerottsu insieme a Okai Chisato delle °C-ute, Niigaki Risa e Mitsui Aika delle Morning Musume. 2009 Nakajima Saki, Mitsui Aika, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako furono scelte per formare il gruppo delle Guardians 4. Il gruppo fu creato per occuparsi delle canzoni dell'anime Shugo Chara!. '' Successivamente fu nominata leafer delle Guardians 4. 2010 Saki fu scelta come uno dei membri della nuova formazione delle Petitmoni V insieme a Hagiwara Mai delle ℃-ute e alla solista Mano Erina. Durante il concerto delle ℃-ute del 2010, Saki si slogò un osso del bacino e dovette restare assente da tutte le attività del gruppo fino alla sua completa guarigione. Nello stesso anno, Saki recitò nel film horror 'Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D' insieme a Niigaki Risa delle Morning Musume e a Takagi Sayuki e Sato Ayano delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. 2011 Il 6 Febbraio, Saki diventò un'ospite regolare dello show televisivo ''Bowling Revolution P★League. il 14 Luglio aprì il suo Ameba blog ufficiale intitolato "Blog days". Il 7 Agosto fu annunciato che avrebbe partecipato al film Zomvideo, uscito nel. Nello stesso anno, Saki recitò insieme a Okai Chisato, Miyamoto Karin e Kudo Haruka nel musical 1974 Ikunayo, andato in scena dal 14 al 18 Dicembre. 2012 Il 20 Luglio fu annunciato che Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi, Iikubo Haruna, Tokunaga Chinami e Natsuyaki Miyabi avrebbero fatto parte di un nuovo gruppo, le DIY♡. Il 25 Luglio venne annunciato che Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi e Hagiwara Mai delle °C-ute avrebbero recitato nel musical Cat’s Eye insieme a Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina e Sugaya Risako delle Berryz Koubou. Lo spettacolo, basato sul manga/anime Occhi di Gatto, andò in scena dal 22 al 30 Settembre. 2013 Il 2 Marzo al SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, è stato annunciato che Saki sarebbe entrata a far parte del nuovo gruppo del Movimento SATOUMI, le HI-FIN, insieme a Hagiwara Mai delle ℃-ute, Fukuda Kanon delle S/mileage e Ishida Ayumi e Ikuta Erina delle Morning Musume. Profilo *'Nome:' Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *'Soprannomi:' Nakki, Nakky, Nakasan *'Data di nascita:' 5 Febbraio 1994 (19 anni) *'Città natale': Saitama, Giappone *'Altezza:' 155cm *'Gruppo sanguigno: '''O *'Segno zodiacale:' Acquario *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Gallo *'Canzone per le audizioni:' Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Membro **2005-06-11: Membro delle ℃-ute *'Anni di attività nelle ℃-ute:' 8 anni *'Colore nelle ℃-ute''' **'Arancione' (2006-2007) **'Blu' (2009-presente) *'Colore nelle DIY♡:' Turchese *'Colore nelle Cat's♥Eye 7:' Verde *'Abilità speciali:' Hula hoop, pescare pesci rossi alle fiere, pescare le palline alle fiere, wanage (la versione giapponese del lancio degli anelli) *'Punti di forza:' E' veloce a mettere in pratica le idee che le passano per la mente e non si accontenta mai del secondo posto *'Punti deboli:' E' bassa e non riesce a concetrarsi molto bene negli studi *'Abitudini:' Fa una faccia da bulldog quando è triste *'Cose che non le piacciono:' Stare seduta in silenzio *'Cose che le fanno paura:' Montagne russe *'Colori preferiti:' Rosa, bianco *'Fiori preferiti:' Cosmee e calendule *'Film preferito:' Il mio vicino Totoro *'Libro preferito:' Il libro illustrato Soramame-kun no Bed *'Parola preferita:' "Ganbare!" (Fai del tuo meglio!) *'Stagione preferita:' Autunno *'Cibi preferiti:' Gratin, mandarini, sushi, riso fritto con granchio, zuppa di miso con maiale, piselli, pesche, frullato di mango e mandorle *'Cibi che non le piacciono:' Cibi piccanti, peperoni verdi *'Canzoni preferite:' FIRST KISS * Parte che le piace di più di se stessa: Un neo a forma di cuore, gli occhi e i denti davanti *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **℃-ute (2005-) **Athena & Robikerottsu (2007-2008) **Guardians 4 (2009-2010) **Petitmoni V (2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **HI-FIN (2013-) *Altri: **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Singoli ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans *Soku Dakishimete *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite *Wakkyanai (Z) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Makeruna Wasshoi! (Bekimasu) *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (BeriKyuu) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Chou HAPPY SONG (BeriKyuu) *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian *School Days *PARTY TIME *Going On! Athena & Robikerottsu *Shouri no BIG WAVE!!! *Seishun! LOVE Lunch H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi Discografia Canzoni Individuali *2012.02.02 Kagayake! Houkago (輝け！放課後; Shine! After School Hours) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅) (cover delle °C-ute) DVD *2010.02.10 NACKY Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2011.02.05 Hidamari (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.09.19 W SAKI Making DVD ~Special Edition~ *2013.02.27 Saki Style Photobook Photobook Individuali *2009.12.09 NACKY *2011.07.15 W SAKI *2013.02.20 Naka-san (なかさん) Photobook Digitali *2010.09.28 Alo-Hello C-ute (アロハロ！℃-ute) (Nakky version) *2012.02.21 Cutest (Nakky version) *2012.07.01 W Saki -Black- vol.1 *2012.07.12 W Saki -White- vol.1 *2012.07.24 W Saki -Black- vol.2 *2012.07.27 W Saki -White- vol.2 *2012.10.22 Alo-Hello! C-ute 2012 (アロハロ！℃-ute 2012) (Nakky version) Photobook dei Concerti *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Altri Lavori Film *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (come Ueda Kana) *2012 Zomvideo (ゾンビデオ) Programmi Tv *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007.01.06 ℃-ute has Come #05 *2007.01.20 ℃-ute has Come #06 *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Bowling Revolution P★League (ボウリング革命 P★League) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ (ザキ神っ！～ザキヤマさんとゆかいな仲間たち～) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2009 Romantic ni Yoroshiku (ロマンチックにヨロシク) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Junkers Come Here (ユンカース・カム・ヒア) *2012.09 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013.03 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) (come Asakura Kanoko) Internet *2005.08.18 Hello! Pro Video Chat #22 *2006.04.28 Hello! Pro Hour #05 *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012- Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan (中島早貴のキュートな時間) Magazine *2011.03.xx Confetti vol.075 (con Okai Chisato) *2011.12.xx Confetti vol.084 (con Okai Chisato) Eventi Individuali 1° Evento (2008.06.??) *Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) delle Melon Kinenbi *Magokoro no Michi delle v-u-den *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある) delle Morning Musume 2° Evento (2008.09.??) *Saikoukyuu no Enjoy GIRLS﻿ (最高級のエンジョイGIRLS) delle ℃-ute *Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo di Chisato Moritaka 3° Evento (2009.04.??) *Time﻿ Capsule (タイムカプセル) delle ℃-ute *Big dreams delle ℃-ute 4° Evento (2009.11.??) *Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan delle Morning Musume *Shiritsu Kyougaku delle ℃-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Lucky Aura by Mano Erina *Suppin to Namida by Goto Maki *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ by Morning Musume Sakuragumi *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago by Morning Musume *16sai no Koi Nante by Abe Natsumi Curiosità *Ha una sorella maggiore e due fratelli minori. *Ha dichiarato che Ishikawa Rika e Konno Asami sono stati i membri dell'Hello! Project che rispetta di più. *Uno dei suoi hobby è giocare con il suo cellulare. *Durante il tour delle ℃-ute Summer-Fall: Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!" del 2010, Saki si è slogata un osso del bacino. *E' conosciuta come una delle migliori ballerine dell'Hello! Project. *Ha lo stesso cognome di Nakajima Mami delle AKIHABARA Backstage pass. *Ha lo stesso nome della doppiatrice Nakajima Saki, ma è scritto in kanji diversi. *In quasi tutte le foto per i singoli o per gli album sorride o ha le labbra socchiuse. *E' l'unico membro delle ℃-ute ad avere un blog personale. *Soffre il solletico sul collo. *Tutti i suoi colori dei gruppi sono sui toni del verde o del blu. *Oda Sakura delle Morning Musume ha dichiarato che le piacerebbe saper ballare come Nakajima. *Vuole migliorare le sue abilità nella recitazione. Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog Ufficiale delle ℃-ute *Gree Blog Ufficiale di Nakajima Saki *Ameba Blog Ufficiale di Nakajima Saki *Traduzione in inglese del Blog di Nakajima Saki Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Hello! Project Kids Categoria:°C-ute Categoria:Membri Categoria:Guardians 4 Categoria:DIY♡ Categoria:Athena & Robikerottsu Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Petitmoni V Categoria:BeriKyuu Categoria:HI-FIN Categoria:Cat's♥Eye 7 cs:Nakajima Saki de:Nakajima Saki en:Nakajima Saki es:Nakajima Saki